To Another World
by Magimagus
Summary: A series of unfortunate events that leads to May Maple beating up Remus Crux.


**Summary: ****A series of unfortunate events that leads to May Maple beating up Remus Crux.**

**A/N: This is before May visited Sinnoh, so Eevee has not evolved. She is in Kanto Region, Pewter City. Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Another World**

_By Magimagus_

Drew flashed May a dazzling smile across the battle field. Oh, how taunting he was – he knew he was going to win, even after all the training she'd done. May thrust her arm forward, blinking in an attempt to keep tears from springing to her eyes. 'Beautifly, use Silverwind!' her beautiful butterfly Pokémon let out a cry, gracefully swinging its wings backwards and then forwards; a gust of wind shattering Roserade's poison powder and causing the wind to glitter a faint purple before hitting Roserade. It cried out, flying backwards as it battled against the wind. Out of the corner of her eye, May saw the Drew's points on the board lower.

'Magical Leaf!' he called, and Roserade allowed the wind to push her backwards, twirling gracefully as the wind calmed and then thrusting a group of hovering glowing leaves towards the opposing Pokémon.

May yelled out 'Dodge!' and Beautifly did so, but the magical leaves followed in its wake. They hit it from behind, causing it to fall onto the ground and slide onto the floor. The impact of the attack and the force of impact on the floor weakened it greatly, and May hissed, 'No!' before the referee announced the winner.

'May's Beautifly has been knocked out!' she said, motioning towards May's side of the pitch whilst holding the microphone up to her face. 'Drew and his Roserade win!' The crowd cheered, and she then brought her hand up to her chest, 'Such a stunning performance from both sides! Let us hear the Judges opinions!' At this May hung her head, her hands balling into fists as she blocked out what the Judges where saying about Drew. The cheers caused tears to well up in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away and raising her hand to stroke Beautifly's wing, as the pokémon had flown up from the ground and was now hovering beside her worriedly.

'I'm okay, Beautifly,' she said, forcing a smile on her face. She faintly heard the contest ribbon being handed to Drew, and turned. 'Let's go.' She left the stage, sprinting once behind the purple curtains. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her poké-ball, placing it back into her pocket once Beautifly once inside. Upon reaching the changing rooms, she grasped her bag and left, not even bothering to change.

She felt numb as she went to the Pokémon Centre and handed in her poké-balls. She faintly heard Nurse Joy asking if she was alright, and she hastily nodded, asking if she could leave her bag there for later. When given permission, she did so, and then left the Pokémon Centre. It still marvelled her how Kanto was such a stunning Region; not that Hoenn hadn't been, of course.

May walked around the street for a while, but people whom had been in the contest where now going around town too, chatting animatedly about Drew's win. When she finally had enough, she dove into the solitude of the forest that was beside the town, despite the dangerous Pokémon she was sure to find inside.

It was Drew this, Drew that – he'd been beating her at _everything_! If it wasn't Drew there beating her in contest battles, it was Harley. Sure, Drew inspired May most of the time, but when he kept taunting her when they were battling it just infuriated her.

Mid her rant, May tripped. Her hands flew forward, blocking the blow as she hit the ground, and instantly a pain shot through her hands and knees. She gasped in pain, pushing herself into a sitting position before inspecting her palms, which where coated in small cuts with blood oozing out of them.

'Ow, ow, ow…'

She cautiously pulled up her legging, revealing her bloodied knee, before going on to her other one. She hissed, standing up before tugging the leggings down again. It was getting dark – maybe she should head back. Nurse Joy could give her some bandage to cover her wounds.

_This day is just getting worse and worse_, May thought as she walked out the forest. First I woke up late and almost didn't get to the contest in time, I lost the Capsule Ash sent me as a present, I lost to Drew in the contest, and now I just…

May froze on the curb as she was about to cross, a car quickly whizzing by. She wasn't in Pewter City anymore – or Route 2, where she expected to come out, for she'd gone into Viridian Forest, just South of Pewter City. The city she was in was a lot busier, and _brighter._ Lights where on in all the buildings, while in Pewter everything would've been dark by now.

She gulped, quickly crossing the road before more cars came and going down an alley. As she was further in, she noticed it was a dead end and paused, turning round, only to shriek and jump backwards, as a tall balding man was leering over her.

''Ello, sweetie,' the man had an odd accent, and May recoiled as she smelt his breath – it smelt utterly disgusting, worse even than the smell of a Muk. He took swaying steps forward, causing May to take one back as they went. 'What you doin' all alone in an alley?'

Her back hit the wall at the end of the alleyway and her heart begun to pump furiously in her chest. 'I- I, I was trying to find my way home.' The man was on top of her now, his hazy eyes going up and down her body.

'Mm… Well you're definitely home…' May yelped as he grasped her, shoving at his arm and ducking away as she patted her pockets in search for her poke-balls – with a horrified jolt, May realised she'd left them all at the Pokémon centre.

'Help!' May screamed as the man came at her again, sprinting back up the alleyway as tears sprung to her eyes. 'Someone help!' she reached the end and turned right swiftly and, not seeing where she was going as she ran, bumped into a cloaked man with a scarf wrapped around his face and a black hat shielding his eyes. She fell onto the ground, gasping as she looked up and saw that the man's hat had fallen off – revealing a rather white skull.

An ear-splitting shriek filled the air, and the skull-man seemed to flinch. 'Worst reaction ever.' He tutted, though May didn't know how as he had no tongue. He bent down to pick his hat before placing it on his head. 'Come with me.'

May shook her head viciously. 'N-no!' she didn't want anything else bad to happen today. She'd almost been raped, and next she might be killed – things like this never happened back home.

'You've seen what I am now, so you have to.' The skull-man extended his hand to help her up and May sat there hiccupping as tears dripped down her cheeks for a few moments. Eventually, she raised her hand and grasped it, allowing him to help her up from the ground. 'Come on, Val; lead the way to the car.'

A young girl, seeming around the same age as May, walked forward – she hadn't noticed her before, with all the panic and fear floating around her mind. 'I'm Valkyrie Cain.' She said, smiling at the girl as she paused beside her. 'Come on, I'll show you to the car.'

They walked side by side, and eventually May asked, 'What are you?' She was still shaking, and though tears were still rolling down her cheeks she wasn't sobbing anymore. She knew that going with strangers was wrong, even if she had seen the skull-man, but seeing as she had no idea where she was she thought it would be better – she doubted anyone else would help her if she didn't go with them.

Valkyrie led them to a van, and while Skulduggery went to the front she opened the back doors and climbed in, motioning back at May to climb in as well. She did so, sitting on one of the pillows as Valkyrie did after she'd closed the doors. 'Well, we're… magic.' She paused, and May could hear murmuring. The van began to rumble. 'Hold on tight.'

The van jerked as it started, causing May to fly to the side before managing to gain her balance. She flushed, asking, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, Skulduggery – the guy with the skull – is a skeleton and an Elemental. He can use the Elements: throw fire, bend air, manipulate water… I'm an Elemental too, and I'm also a Necromancer; I can manipulate shadows.'

A small window appeared between the wall that was blocking view of the driver and passenger. The man in the passenger's seat caused May to gasp; though nobody heard her over the van's engine. He wasn't ugly per-se, but his face was marred with hideous scars.

'Hello there!' he said, smiling at May, who did her best to smile back – not an easy feat, considering the day she'd had. 'I'm Ghastly. First time I've seen Skulduggery bring someone with him in such short notice – he normally tries to avoid it.' May's gaze turned confused. 'When old Val here tried to join Skulduggery he refused her coming with him.'

'Well, nice to meet you, Ghastly,' May said, and Ghastly just smiled at her before closing the opening again. She looked towards Valkyrie. 'Anyone else I should know about?

A pop sounded through the air, and suddenly an older teenage boy was sitting on Valkyrie, causing her to loose their balance. They fell sideways, falling on their backs. 'Fletcher here is a Teleporter,' Valkyrie growled, shoving the spiky-haired boy off her.

'The only one left in existence!' Fletcher added, grinning proudly as he sat beside Valkyrie, trying to gain his balance. He failed, toppling over again and causing May to laugh.

'If only there weren't any left,' Valkyrie muttered, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. 'Then there's Tanith. But… she's…'

She fell silent, and Fletchers face turned stern. May nodded, 'I get it. She's off topic.'

Valkyrie nodded, her gaze glued to the floor of the van. They stayed silent until the van squealed to a stop and jolted Valkyrie and May, causing May to loose balance again and fall on her side. 'We're here!' they heard Ghastly call, though his voice was muffled.

Fletcher was the first one to leave, disappearing with a pop, and Valkyrie scowled as she stood. She pushed open the van's doors and jumped out, May following.

It was an abandoned street. Her gaze quickly found Ghastly and Skulduggery, who were opening the door to an old-looking store – _Ghastly's Tailoring_.

'I know what you're thinking,' Valkyrie said, smiling up at the sign as they walked inside the store. '"Ghastly's a _tailor_?" I know, I thought the same thing. But he really is an amazing tailor.' She tugged her jacket. 'Made me my whole outfit.'

May looked at her in surprise, her gaze sweeping over her outfit, 'Really?' Valkyrie nodded, and her gaze moved around the room. 'Wow.'

'And if you stay with us, I'll be able to make you one too.' Ghastly said, flicking the light switch as they went into another room. 'Now, let's talk about training.'

* * *

Training wasn't all they talked about in the end; they were also planning on going to defeat some "bad guys", as Fletcher had called them, later on. May didn't know when she'd agreed to become Skulduggery's apprentice and to go into battle with them, but apparently she hadn't needed to; it had all been implied when Skulduggery said, "Come with me".

So now, May was training with Valkyrie. Seeing as she couldn't use magic, she was learning how to throw kicks and punches, where the most painful parts on a person's body, etc. etc. All the while, Valkyrie talked to her about magic, and even showed her a fireball.

Once they thought May had learned enough, they stood face to face to have a little battle. Valkyrie would go easy on her – but not so easy that she wouldn't be able to defeat any of their enemies. Wiping sweat from her forehead, May said, 'This is so fun,' before they lunged at each other. Her first move was to thrust her arm sideways, and her elbow impacted with Valkyrie's hard stomach, causing sharp pain to shoot up her arm and Valkyrie to wince.

'Good once,' Valkyrie gasped as they jumped apart, swiftly sweeping the floor with her feet as she tried to make May's legs buckle. May jumped in response, kicking her leg out and hitting Valkyrie in the chest. They'd both agreed face was off limits.

May was surprised she'd learnt so much in such short time. 'I think I could be a good Adept,' she laughed, lunging again – this time she missed. Valkyrie had explained to her that Tanith had been an Adept, and that Adepts were very athletic, sometimes using hand-to-hand combat, sometimes using weapons like swords and knives. She'd also mentioned that they had extremely good balance, and that she once knew someone who could walk up walls.

After they'd landed a few more hits, they stopped fighting. 'Alright, I think we should head back,' she called over to Fletcher, who had been sitting on one of the benches by the wall while watching May and Valkyrie fight. He teleported over to them before extending his arms, and May warily grasped one – her last experience hadn't been very pleasant.

May gasped as they reached their destination, bending over and releasing Fletchers arm. He patted her back. 'Deep breaths.' She swatted his hand away, straightening and doing as he said. Skulduggery and Ghastly were sitting on the couches.

'So, we think we'll either be fighting Zombies, or Vampires, or both, so each of you take one of these,' he said, lifting his hand to reveal four necklaces with tiny bottles dangling from them – water in each. 'Salt water. Also, Fletcher, you'll be holding this.' He threw a bag at Fletcher, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder, nodding. 'Be prepared to teleport Valkyrie and May out if anything bad is to happen.'

After making sure they had everything, they left. May and Valkyrie spoke about fighting techniques the drive there, and when the van stopped they climbed out, quickly diving into the trees as they'd been told. Fletcher followed them and they peeked out from between the trees to a clearing; in which a small cottage was standing.

'Okay, there are Skulduggery and Ghastly,' Valkyrie whispered, her gaze following the two as they sprinted across the field to the cottage. There was no reaction.

'What're they waiting for?' May asked, referring to the people that were inside. Maybe they were out?' She squinted. The windows were boarded up, so there was no way of knowing if there was anyone inside or not–

_Bang_.

Okay, maybe there was someone inside. Pale men and women with blood coating their clothes flew out the now-collapsed door and the no-longer-boarded-windows. 'Now!' Valkyrie said, and they leapt forward, sprinting towards the battle.

Sometime during the battle, when she found herself battling a pale-faced female Zombie wearing a party dress, May felt her scarf slid off her hair. She knew that it wouldn't fall just _because_, because that had never happened before, and so after kicking the zombie in the neck and sending it flying backwards, she flew around to find a man holding her scarf, wrapping it around his gun and murmuring unintelligible things to himself.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' May screamed over the noise, lunging towards the man and tackling him to the ground. She'd picked up some bad manners from being around Skulduggery, and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

With May pining his face into the dirt, the man replied, his voice muffled. 'Fixin' my gun.'

May felt as if the world froze around her, and felt the muscles in her face twitch with annoyance. She gritted her teeth, hissing in the man's ear with as much fierceness as possible, 'With my _scarf_?'

The man nodded into the dirt, and May surprised herself by reaching forward and yanking her scarf off of the man's gun before pulling him up by the hair as she stood. Seeing as it was still tied, she quickly pulled her hair up one handed. The man watched her confusedly as she did so, and the confused look was wiped off his face once she'd finished and thrust her fist forward, connecting with his mouth and causing him to fall backwards.

'Wha' the fu' was tha' fo'?' May scowled, kicking the man in the balls as his legs were open. He groaned, rolling over, but May didn't stop – she grabbed the mans ear and pulled him up, causing the older man to squeal in pain. 'H-hey! I'm an – an officer of the law!' She ignored him, grasping him by the hair to keep him in place and punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

When she heard a call of, 'May!' she quickly flung her foot upward and hit him in the balls, finishing off by releasing his hair and pushing him in the nose. He fell backwards as he had before, this time falling unconscious as blood dripped from his nose. She felt a hand clasp on her shoulder and Valkyrie grinning at her. 'Good job beating Crux up.'

* * *

Later, May and Valkyrie sat in the back seat in the van, Fletcher having gone back to Ghastly's apartment to prepare the first aid kid before they got there. None of them had any serious injuries, but May had been hit with a board of wood in the head and was bleeding profusely, and Valkyrie's arm had been cut with a nail.

'Did you have fun?' asked Valkyrie, noticing the other girls wide grin. May felt extremely good, despite her injury.

May grinned widely, pushing her hair out of her face as she spoke, 'Yeah, I enjoyed it. When can I start learning how to be an Elemental?'

'You might not have magic, remember that,' said Valkyrie. 'All we can do is hope. You'd still be a kick-ass human anyway even if you didn't have powers.'

If possible, May's grin widened. 'Thanks.' The van rolled to a stop and Valkyrie stood awkwardly, going over to the back doors and pushing them open. May followed.

'So you girls alright?' asked Ghastly as they stepped out of the van, his gaze scanning the injury on May's head. 'We'll have to heal that as soon as possible. 'Come on.' They made their way into Ghastly's shop, making sure the doors were bolted and the curtains were shut once inside. He sat May down on his sofa once they were settled with the first aid kit.

'That was rather good fighting skills, May – you learn fast.' Complimented Skulduggery. May smiled at him in thanks before wincing as Ghastly began passing a needle through May's forehead, stitching the open wound. She hissed, once again thinking about the horrible day she'd had.

A while later, Ghastly had finished stitching up her wound and fixed everyone up – Valkyrie was asleep in the sofa across from May, while Ghastly was quietly sketching what May had described as an outfit she'd like.

'I'm so –' May yawned loudly, '- So tired.'

* * *

When she woke, May stretched, hearing her bones crack slightly as she did so and moaning from the pleasure of her muscles being released. She smiled, opening her eyes – and then her smile dropped.

'Where the hell am I?'

'The Pokémon Centre,' she heard a voice, and her head whipped to the side. Drew was sitting on a single couch beside the one she lay on. 'I found you unconscious in the forest and I brought you here.'

May's stomach dropped. It had all been a dream? She blinked away the tears that were threatening to appear in her eyes and scowled, sitting up.

'Where are my Pokémon?'

'Nurse Joy has them, as well as your things. May, are you alright?'

May didn't reply. She shot to her feet and quickly left the room to get her Pokémon. When Nurse Joy saw her, she smiled brightly. 'It seems you're awake.'

'Could I have my Pokémon back, please?' May asked, not caring that she probably sounded rude. Nurse Joy pulled May's bag back up onto the counter with a surprised look on her face, and May took the bag before strapping it around her waist.

'Is your head feeling alright?' asked Nurse Joy. May blinked at her question, her hand shooting up to her head, where she felt Ghastly's stitches.

No – not Ghastly's stitches. They were probably Nurse Joys. May sighed. 'Yes, its fine.' She whirled around and ran towards the stairs, going up to her room.

_I guess my day just can't turn out alright._

* * *

**A/N: I might rewrite the story sometime – not full out change what happens like I did last time, but maybe changing how a couple paragraphs are written here and there. I was also thinking of writing a Sequel, a full-story, but if I do I'll give the plot alot of thought before I do.**


End file.
